Till Death Do Us Part
by punkin17
Summary: Naruto and Kiba live completely different life styles. What happens when the two meet? What's gonna happen when Naruto meets a murderer's ghost? KibaNaru Yaoi
1. Prologue

It's actually really beautiful here… the many different trees on the plantation… It's calming. Dad says the plantation was built sometime in the late eighteen-hundreds and was owned by a rich nun and her husband.

I've seen paintings of her in the attic; I guess they were left behind when she died. From what the old newspapers say, she was a murderer to her husband, along with her son… It's a shame really… considering she was so young to have committed such an awful crime. Not that, that really matters, I guess…

I never really see my dad anymore… he's always doing paperwork in his study. The butlers and maids don't ever pay me any mind, saying I'm interfering with their work… It gets lonely…

The plantation sits on the outskirts of the city of Konoha; it's in a very secluded area near a large river that runs through the East end of the property. The property is about twelve miles in all, and a large stone wall surrounds the perimeter. It was named Villa Caprice by the nun and so dad left it that way. No one lives out here, so I've never really had anyone to play with or hang out with, over the twelve years of my life I've gotten somewhat used to being alone, seeing as it's been the same with every plantation.

I never got to know my mother; she died when I was born. Dad said she was feeble and ill, so he honestly wasn't surprised when they told him she had died, now that doesn't mean that he wasn't sad, he just knew he had to expect it.

I've never really had much to do with my father, mainly because he owns so many plantations and has to keep up with them all… He always stays in the study, the one that the nun's husband used. It gives me a strange feeling when I'm in that room, it's creepy. I generally stay out of there unless absolutely necessary.

I have to go there now, actually. Dad called me from the kitchen, saying he needed to talk to me. I had to walk all around the construction crew on the way, since the house hasn't been owned in over one-hundred years; there were a lot of repairs that had to be done.

The construction company said that the house was actually in remarkable condition, considering no one had been keeping up with it… I hardly find that the case. Seeing as we just moved here about three months ago, the repairs aren't very close to being done. I hardly see how the house is still standing. The inside isn't nearly as bad as the outside though.

It's a very large mansion, about three stories with a porch that runs around to the sides of the mansion. The porch has a balcony over the top of it, and both bedrooms at that side of the house are connected to it. My bedroom is the one on the left, the one on the right being empty. Dad's bedroom is on the third story and has a small balcony coming out the left side of the mansion, while the study has one on the right.

I'm not allowed to go on any of the balconies at the moment, the construction crew had to completely redo the ones on the third floor, and the one on the second had a LARGE amount of holes and rotted boards. They said they'll be done next week… we'll see.

I came up to the large French doors of the study, some strange carvings of vines and flowers adorn the middles of each door. I get that strange feeling once again, I hate this room. My dad is sitting on the couch by the steel spiral staircase that goes up to the tops of the bookcases and another smaller writing area.

He looks up from his paperwork when he hears the doors open; I'm surprised he even noticed. He motioned for me to come and sit beside him, as I make my way over a small shiver racks my body, but my dad didn't see it. I sat down beside him and he ruffles my spiky blonde hair before turning and looking into my eyes.

"I hate to have to tell you this, but the electric company won't have power out here for another four days. Since you won't be able to do anything with electronics, I figured you could go and map out the entire plantation. I know you're good at drawing so I doubt you'll have any problems." He turned to get his papers again, but paused. He must have remembered something. "Be careful when you're going over the bridge at the river, it may be rotted in spots and I know you can't swim."

That being said I grabbed my sketch pad and left the house to map out the property… I hate being outside here, it's got an unnatural feeling... pretty, but unnatural. It's not as though I've got a choice in the matter though, my dad may not ever see me, but he still has complete control over me…

I hate my life as Naruto Uzumaki…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate it here… there's nothing but hazy streets and unbearable smog everywhere. I get a headache every time I step outside, not to mention the noise is just about nerve racking!

"Brat, get in here! NOW!" and her… I hate her, my mother. She's never done anything but beat me and malnourish me… I have a lot of scars from her beatings… I guess it's not all bad though, she's the reason my body is so toned and muscular… I mean I have a six pack at the age of thirteen!

"Hello Mom, is there something wrong?" I sweeten every word that leaves my mouth, if she even catches the slightest bit of hatred in my voice, she'll beat me…

"You, ya little bastard, have just been disowned! I finally was able to talk the orphanage into taking you, and city hall into removing all your birth records from my name! You only have that bitch-for-a-father's last name to go by now… Of course I'm not going to let you go without a little present to remember me by!" I watched as she stood, and then I realized she was toting a beer bottle and was extremely drunk.

As soon as she was a few feet away I turned to run, and of course with my luck that's when she decided to throw the beer bottle. SMACK! I heard the bottle shatter as it hit the back of my head and stars enveloped my vision. She took this opportunity to sit on my back and began to beat the living shit out of me!

Finally after about half an hour she stopped and drug me to my feet. "Go get in the car ya shit! I'm taking you tonight so I don't have to feed you later," she turned around and went into her room as I watched.

Seeing as I had no choice I went to the car and sat in the back seat on the right side. My mom came stumbling out of the house and sat in the driver's seat. After seeing her so drunk I immediately buckled myself in.

She flew out of the parking lot in front of the apartment complex, and my heart started at 100 mph. I watched as everything flew by in a hazy blur, before looking at the speed gauge… My heart skipped a beat. We were flying down the road at nearly 150 mph!

… And then I could only watch… I watched as the light turned red… I watched as the truck turned in front of us as his light turned green… I watched as the brakes were shoved through the floor… and I watched as my mom's car slammed into the truck…

…and then I watched as my mother bled to death in front of my while my head rested against what was left of the back windshield… I held not sadness for the loss of my mother, but my head was burning with an unbearable pain, and I could tell I had broken my arm from how it rested against the door, my body was numb except for the parts that had been abused a little while ago… and those where only a dull ache…

I hurriedly opened the door and ran down an alley nearby where no one could see me, I was very thankful that the bridge over the river was nearby. I followed the highway, maybe I could find someone to take me in… Then I wouldn't have to go to the orphanage…

For now though, I'm gonna head for that old plantation outside of town, it's been abandoned for so long, I can stay there so no one can find me and continue from there… I know I can stay there without being interrupted at least…

After about an hour of walking I was taking the part of the highway that ran along side the plantations stone wall… Now I just have to look for a way in… It actually wasn't very hard, considering the wall was so old… A lot of holes had been made in it over time, and I found one that was nearly as big as me!

I ducked under the crumbling stone and made my way through the trees. I managed to make it to a clearing in front of the river, and lay down on the hill overlooking an old bridge…

I don't know why, but I started to fall asleep the minute I laid down.

I just got disowned, lost my bitch of a mother, got into a car wreck and broke my arm, and am now in the middle of an abandoned plantation…

I hate my life as Kiba Inuzuka...

----------------------Author's Note---------------------------

I'm trying out a new style of writing for the prologue. The rest ought to be a bit better! I hope you enjoy this!


	2. Chapter 1

I've never hated my ability to draw exceptionally well in my entire life… Until now… I decided to do the perimeter of the plantation first. Starting at the main gate I followed what was left of the wall around the property. Usually, that wouldn't have been too big of a deal… until I ran into the river…

The Sakura Petal River, named after the Sakura petals that fall and float along it in spring, also the biggest and deepest river in Konoha… figures. Sadly it runs down the right side of the property, about three quarters of a mile of land lies between the river and the other side of the property, which, with my luck, means I have to find a way to get around it. I would just give up this stupid art project, except… I can't. Dad still has the power in the family…

I decided, finally, instead of finding a way around the river right off the bat, I can sketch some of the property over here, and buy some time. I really hate deep water. I started towards the right side of the property once again. I noticed that farther away from the river there were a couple of rotted buildings that had collapsed. I can only wonder what they were when they were built. I'll have to make a note of them so that dad can have the rubble cleaned up…

Continuing on I could see the remains of an old stable, I think… I can only guess, considering the ravages of time were so relentless… I imagine that they were grand stables at one time though. I can still see some of the giant glass windows that must have been in the side of it…

At the back of the property I noticed it was extremely overgrown in certain areas. I can only guess what happened to the walls in those sections… Dad will want to know about those as well, he always has to have everything as new and flashy as possible… I don't really see a point in it, myself. The woods will just end up tearing it down eventually.

Continuing on, I stumbled upon the old slave quarters. So the nun was one for slavery, eh? …Wait, though… this plantation was built in 1885, slavery ended in 1865, twenty years prior… So, if they aren't slave quarters, then… what are these?!

I walked towards them slowly, and that's when I noticed something else, there weren't many plants here, not to mention the soil was unnaturally dry for this property. I looked at one of the buildings closer and noticed that a lot of them had rusted bars in place of windows… There weren't any doors though… I looked into one of them and the sight nearly ended up making me lose what little bit I had eaten in the kitchen.

…There were human skulls hanging by ropes from the ceiling… Most of the rope had rotted and was lying on the floor the skulls they supported had rolled away at the impact of the ground. I couldn't believe it! They, they were… ugh! I continued on, maybe the rest weren't as bad as this one… I was badly mistaken.

The next building DID empty my stomach of its contents. Sitting on an old wooden table, that had long since collapsed, was a full skeleton, rusted knives and other deadly objects protruded from the chest and along the area where skin would have been at the time. The worst part, though, was the fact that it was missing its head. I scrambled away from the building as fast as I could, even when I landed on my butt, I still continued… That is until I bumped something with my hand; I immediately turned my head towards the object, and couldn't help the terrible screech that escaped my parted lips.

For there, sitting next to my hand, was a skull, knife protruding from the eye socket. There was part of a skeleton still attached, but past the torso, everything was missing. I jumped from the spot and fled the circle of buildings, not failing to notice the rotting cross that rested in the middle of the circle.

I stopped only when I was about 50 feet away from the circle, and immediately drew a circle and x on the spot in the map where the buildings would have been. I don't think that even if I had wanted to, I would have been able to draw the buildings individually. I would need, no, HAVE to tell my dad about this. I don't care what he would have to do to get it, I wanted a crew to come out here immediately and bury those poor souls, and destroy all of the buildings.

After that heart stopping experience I nearly gave up on the map, but then my dad would get mad and call me weak for getting scared of a simple thing like that. Simple my ass. I still didn't want to be seen as weak though, and so I continued mapping. Eventually I came upon an area where none of the plantation's trees were alive. I wonder what would cause that? I noticed that the trees were surrounding and immensely overgrown area. Now why would it be so overgrown? Dad had a company come out and trim the grass on the property, everywhere possible. What was so special about that area that they couldn't mow it?

I moved around the circle to an area where no trees had grown. I slowly made my way into the circle and carefully walked around. I finally noticed something large and made entirely of marble in the middle. It looked kinda like a type of shrine, but there weren't any windows and the only door was a large metal one at the front of the building. I went to run up and see it better, leaving caution to the wind, when I tripped over something tall and hard. Slowly I turned to see an oddly shaped stone sitting in front of me; I went around and looked at it closer, something had been carved into it at one time. Let's see,

Ol..ia Cin. Lo..lan

1862 – 1902

Lo..d and ne..r fo.g..ten

That's when it hit me, I had read about somebody named Olivia Cinclair Lovelan that had died on the plantation of unexpected illness. She had been the nun's sister and was moved to the plantation to avoid further illness. She was much older than her sister, and had been buried in the family cemetery after death. I realized then, that I was standing in the middle of a family graveyard. Which meant that the temple-like thing in the middle was actually a mausoleum. After looking at it closer, I realized it should have been obvious. For one, on each side of the door, were two carved angels, probably of marble, holding a porch like section of the tomb up.

I ran up to the mausoleum, curiosity getting the better of me, and red the name. This one hadn't been touched by the weather and so it stood perfectly preserved and readable.

Mary Angela Sophia Caprice

1891-1921

Loved even after death. Never to be separated from the hearts of the people or this world.

"Never to be separated from the hearts of the people OR this world"? Must have been an accident when someone was carving this… Probably was suppose to be 'of' instead of 'or'. I looked around the little porch area where I was standing, the door was once polished brass, green with age. Old vases and dried flowers rested in front of the door, and I bent over to take a closer look. These flowers looked to have been here since she was buried, I was about to pick one of the ancient roses up, when I noticed something shine out of the corner of my eye.

I looked to my right and found another angel statue, much smaller than the other two, holding her hands out in front of her, as if to catch water. And there, sitting in the hands of the angel statue, was a pendent. A beautiful pendent, shaped like a heart, much larger than most, but not overly large. In the center of the pendent was a glittering sapphire, blue as my eyes, if I have the right to brag.

I gently picked it up and slid around in my fingers, it was heavy, but all the same it was beautiful. I shivered gently as I felt something pushing on my mind, telling me to turn it over. I finally succumbed to the feeling and flipped the little heart over. I looked closely and found a small key and turned it. The sweet sound of music, soft and much like a music box, filled the air. All thoughts abandoned my mind and as the music played, I had a sudden urge to just die from pure bliss.

As soon as the soft music stopped, I felt as if my heart had stopped as well. I looked around for it felt as if I had been sitting there for hours. I went to put the small pendent back, when once again I felt that urge fill my body… but I hadn't heard THAT, the last time. I could barely make it out, but it sounded like a whispered 'Keep it', and so I did. I put the beautiful pendent into my pocket and walked away from the tomb, and out of the graveyard. The weird thing was, I found nothing suspicious about the sudden urges I had felt, nor the weird whispering voice I had heard.

I looked at my watch and realized it was already six o clock, it would get dark in about two hours and I still had to map the other side of the river. Since most of this side had been done, I decided I'd just have to suck it up and take on the river. Dad had mentioned an old bridge, and something else… but for some reason, my mind refused to think about it. Every time I would try to remember the conversation, my head would pulse with pain… I hope it wasn't important… though, I still can't help but feel as if something's keeping me from remembering that conversation… Probably some stupid paranoia from the circle of buildings…

I arrived at the part of the river closest to the wall. I guess from there I would just have to travel along the river until I came up to the bridge. I walked along the river, staying about 3 feet away from the side… Ugh, I hate deep water. I looked across the river and could see an empty section of land with a hill, it looked extremely pleasant. Upon further inspection I saw that the bridge I had been looking for was also at the bottom of the hill.

I kept on walking until I got to the bridge, and just before I went to cross it I looked at the top of the hill once more. There laying face first in the grass was a boy. From what I could tell, he had brown hair and would be slightly taller than me when standing. As I looked at him closer I came to realize that he was covered in blood, and that his arm sat at a very peculiar angle. Forgetting all my fear of deep water I started running towards the boy yelling. "Hey! Are you alri-"CRACK! The loud cracking of rotten wood was the last thing I heard before the bridge collapsed around me and I fell into the deep water. I frantically tried to get above water, in my panic filling my lungs with the dreaded liquid. I watched as I felt my self slowly sink into the crystal water, and watched as the light at the top of the river was blocked momentarily, before my vision faded black.

Hence came the day, I, Uzumaki Naruto, began to drown.

-------------------------------Author's Note------------------------------

I hope you all liked this chapter! I'll be submitting the next one soon so be on the lookout! Also, please comment, I wanna know what you really think!


	3. Chapter 2

I was walking down the streets of Konoha, whistling a tune I didn't even know. Everything was black, the buildings, the windows, the cars, even the people. Black as night. No one had any color, any face, anything. Only black things in the shape of humans. It was truly frightening! I couldn't recognize any of the surrounding buildings, and the people felt like they would murder me if I looked at them.

The next thing I knew I was in that damned apartment building. Sitting there, waiting for me with that crooked and screwed up smile, was my mother, no, Tsume Akuhei. She sat on the couch in the old apartment living room, beer in hand, and laughing tauntingly. 'You couldn't even stand up to your mom! You truly are that bastard's son! You're just like him, always afraid and worthless, never standing up for yourself!' She taunted bitterly.

I nearly fell to my knees at the mention of my father. I had never even met the man, and so that bitch used every opportunity to mention him and how much she hated him. I wanted to meet him so bad, but from what I had gathered, he had divorced Tsume before she had found out she was pregnant. I can't help but wonder what would have happened if he had known he had a son….

My attention went back to my mom as she started laughing again. 'Here, little bastard, let me end that suffering in your eyes. Mother will make it better!' She screamed in a hysterical voice. I watched as she raised something from behind her, and realized it was a gun. She looked at it hard before taking the barrel and licking it in a sickeningly taunting way. Slowly she raised the gun and-

CRACK!

My head shot up at the sudden noise. Looking around me I realized I was on a hill laying stomach down. Then I remembered everything in a sudden rush and nearly lost what little contents were left in my stomach.

I looked around wondering what had woken me up from that horrible nightmare. I looked down the hill at the river. Hadn't the bridge been in one piece yesterday? I could see the splintered remains of the sides connected to the shore and something splashing frantically in the water caught my eye.

Looking at it closer I realized it was a boy! He was drowning in the river! Forgetting completely about my broken arm, and ignoring the sudden dizziness I felt, I rushed towards the spot where I had seen the splashing seconds before. I hope I'm not too late!

Jumping into the water, I used my legs to support my body since one arm was impossible to move and the other was going to be needed. Diving into the water, I looked around quickly until I spotted something orange and blonde colored. I swiftly swam towards it, going about 6 feet down and latched my arm around what I was guessing was his waist.

As quickly as possible I raised our two bodies towards the surface, careful not to jar my arm any worse then it already was. Pushing my way towards the surface, I was able to drag us both to the right side of the shore, opposite of the hill. I laid his small frame down flat on the grass and stuck my ear to his small, yet muscular chest. He wasn't breathing!

I remember learning CPR in swimming class, but what did you have to do? I remembered most of the important things and slowly holding his nose with my fingers; I put my mouth over his and exhaled. Nothing happened. Once again I repeated the process. Nothing. On the third try I finally got a response, the blonde boy started choking and spitting out water immediately.

After spitting out about a cup full of water, he opened his eyes and looked around. Once our eyes met it was all I could do not to choke on my own spit. They were beautiful… about the color of the sparkling sapphires you see in jewelry stores. Slowly he began to speak.

"Umm… Hi, err… thanks for, you know… saving me…" he blushed at this and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you were alright!" I replied.

"Thanks, I'm Naruto." The little blonde said.

"Kiba… Are you gonna be alright?" I asked. He was trembling terribly and he was slightly pale.

"I'll be fine, though I should ask you the same. I'm surprised you were able to swim at all with that arm!" He said loudly.

"I'll be fine." I said sharply.

"I know! I want you to come to my house! I know a doctor who will come to our house and look at you to make sure you're alright!" he said as he stood up.

"Sure… I began to stand up and wobbled a little as a sudden wave of dizziness hit.

"Are you sure you can walk? I can get someone to help if you want," he offered kindly.

"I'll… be… fi-" that was it. That was the last thing that came out of my mouth as the ground suddenly approached and everything went black.

Hence the day, I, Kiba Inuzuka, saved a drowning boy and passed out afterwords.

------------------Author's Note----------------------

Sorry it's not nearly as long as the others, but I got what I wanted to say, said and that's all that matters! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, come on brat." Pat, Pat. "Wake up." Pat. "I want to drink my liquor damn-it, wake up!" Slap!

My head flew off the pillow as I was startled awake with a sharp slap. I held my head in my hands as I felt a sense of sudden nausea. …What the hell happened? Let's see I remember rescuing that blonde boy… Naruto was his name… But then what?

"Hello?! Hey answer me damn-it!"

I looked over to see an extremely busty blonde woman staring at me hard with hazelnut eyes. A frown marred her features as she tightened her lips into thin lines. She had pale looking blonde hair, the kind that old people get when they keep coloring it even after its long been white. Her eyebrows were pressed together and on her forehead a small purple diamond was wrinkled up thanks to the frown.

She kept on staring hard at me, agitation clear in her eyes, as if I was supposed to say something. I had no idea what to say, and at my puzzled look she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You haven't got the slightest idea what I said… I ask you if you were hurting anywhere," came the slightly gruff, but feminine voice.

"I… Uh-hem… Not really…" I noticed my voice was rough and that my throat was completely dry. I looked up at the busty woman when I noticed motion, and she held out a bottle of crystal clear, ice-cold water.

I took the bottle with a nod of my head as thanks, and immediately drew the bottle to my lips. The lady being kind enough to remove the lid for me. As I drank I noticed that my other arm, the broken one, was really stiff and it kinda hurt. I removed the bottled and looked down at it, it had a deep red cast on it going from my shoulder all the way to my hands, and it had been placed in a sling over my other shoulder.

"Naruto suggested the color, he said red looked like it would suit you." I looked over to the woman and nodded, she took me meager response with a role of her eyes. Something told me she really didn't care about my rudeness, and that she was just feigning annoyance.

I decided to take a moment and check out my surroundings. I was sitting in a really comfy queen sized bed, in a room that was about the size of my mot-Tsume's entire apartment. It was painted a warm honey color, with what looked to be mahogany furniture. There was a small, dark green love seat by a double door that looked like it went to a balcony. I took note that there was a large amount of noise outside the doors.

Beside the bed on each side, was a small end-table, each with an elegant brass lamp, but the one closest to me had an old antique phone on it. There were two large windows on each side of the double doors that had dark green drapes pulled over them, the loveseat sitting in front of one, and a set of dark green upholstered chairs in front of the other. A small coffee table sat in-between the chairs with a bottle of something brown sitting on it, and the blonde woman was seated in the left chair holding a glass of whatever was in the bottle.

A large closet with folding doors adorned the wall on the other side of the bed, and the door to the room was to the right of that. A large armoire sat directly in front of the bed against the wall, and a large vanity dresser was sitting beside it, covered in a lot of medical supplies. A very large lighting arrangement made of brass hung from the ceiling with an old-time feel to it, and little clear crystals hung from the six glass bowls. All in all, I felt very out of place in the luxorious room.

In my nervousness I began to rub the burgundy silk sheets between my hands until finally the woman sighed.

"I suppose you're wondering what you are doing here and who I am, am I right?" she asked with a tone of strictness.

"Yes, ma'am." I answered nervously.

"Well after you rescued Naruto from the river, you collapsed from blood loss and exhaustion. He carried you most of the way here until one of the gardeners saw him and took you from him. Naruto had you brought up here and immediately called me, Tsunade to come and take a look. I came straight over and found that you had a broken arm, of course, and two cracked ribs. I had my assistant Shizune fetch my supplies and we fixed you up right in this room. I had to change you out of those clothes, however, so Naruto lent you some of his pajamas."

I looked down at the silk pajamas as Tsunade mentioned this, and noticed that they were very high priced pajamas. They were a deep blood red and had a little embroidered swirl on the right breast in an extremely dark red color. Just who are these people?

"I suppose I should have you tell me what happened, that way I know what course of action to take from here…" she looked at me expectantly.

I then told her the entire story from the point of my mother beating and disowning me, to what I could remember after that.

"So you technically don't have any parents now, correct?" I nodded my head in answer.

"Well, I need to go take care of some things. I can safely say you aren't going anywhere for a few days at least. I'll be back in about an hour. Get some sleep."

"Oh, Mrs. Tsunade, where's Naruto?"

"He left his sketch book down at the bridge and went to get it after I got here, and then he went to see his father to explain everything. I'll send him up if I see him. Oh, and one more thing, call me Tsunade, adding a Mrs. makes me feel old… Now go to sleep, I'll be back later." She stepped out of the room and closed the door softly. I lay my head down on the pillow, before I gently fell asleep.

Hence came the day I, Kiba Inuzuka, have been saved by a bright blonde boy, nursed to consciousness by a busty blonde doctor, and left in an extremely luxorious room as my fate is being decided.


End file.
